Enchantment of the Seas
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Alfred finds a beautiful mermaid washed up on the beach, taken in by a kindly Painter Francis the two look after the creature. Once the mermaid awakens though it can't understand the language of humans and the two must help teach him the language while trying their hardest not to fall in love. AU Warning: Eventual smut USUK (main) FrUK
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this idea knocking around.**

**Cover picture by fireangel6 on DA**

**Pairings: FrUK, USUK**

**Warning: Eventual smut**

Chapter 1:

Alfred, a nineteen year old student walked down to the beach that was on the back of his home. He lived with a kind thirty-one year old Frenchman who took him in when his parents divorced and he ran away from them. He was only fifteen at the time and he couldn't handle his mother's new stepfather who was a violent drunk, sure it seemed cliché but it was true. Alfred loved where he lived now, he lived in a nice home in England, he lived in a place called Cornwall, the small quaint home he lived in was up a hill and a beautiful white beach lay below. Alfred had moved to England when he was three years old but he was American born and bred. His father, after the divorce moved back to Oklahoma his hometown and Alfred was left in England with his mother before Steve entered their lives causing him to make a run for it.

Francis however did convince him to get in touch with his mother when he had been on the run for three weeks and he did so, she visited him sometimes and she left Steve now but Alfred loved where he lived so despite her pleas for him to come back he refused. His mother had a baby two years ago and Alfred just didn't feel right there anymore in his childhood home. It felt empty without his dad laughing and joking. Sure he spoke to his father on the phone but he too had moved on with his life. He had met a new woman Siobhan a pretty Canadian woman who seemed very shy.

Alfred not knowing what to do with his life decided to get a job to help pay rent to Francis, who always refused it so he brought him painting supplies instead, he worked in a fruit market yes it was very boring but it was a simplistic lifestyle. He smiled feeling the sun on his skin. Francis was a painter and his paintings sold very well he painted mythical creatures and beautiful landscapes he could paint a breath taking masterpiece with just a few strokes. Alfred used to love watching him paint and sometimes he still did. He himself wanted to work with computers and video games. Francis brought him a top of the art computer and used to pay for his night classes in college before he got his job.

He stretched and smiled picking up a pebble off the beach; he watched the waves lap at the edge of the sand almost reaching his shoes. He laughed softly and threw the pebble; it skimmed across the waves and plopped into the water. He walked over to a more secluded part of the beach, he noticed a boy about his age sitting on a rock he wore nothing up top, he watched him curiously he noticed something green on his legs that shimmered like scales…he tilted his head was the boy pretending to be a mermaid? If so then that was pretty weird…for a boy anyway. He trod on some driftwood that snapped under his feet, the boy turned and saw him. He gasped his eyes full of fear and leapt into the sea. Alfred stood there dumbfounded for a little while the tail looked far too real to be a fake…he ran to the edge "Wait!" he called out. He held his breath and dived under water. He searched around but he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

He swam back to the surface and climbed out of the ocean "Where did he go? Did I imagine the whole thing?" he asked himself. Shrugging he walked back to go change.

Francis hummed as he put the shopping away, he laughed at the teen wringing out his t-shirt. "Been swimming?" he joked.

Alfred laughed "Nah I was just walking and I saw something strange in the water so I dived in."

"What did you see mon chere?" Francis asked curious.

"Well…" Alfred looked at him wondering if he could tell him…he knew he could trust him not to laugh. "Well I thought I saw a mermaid." He explained what he saw and what happened.

"How unusual." Francis said placing a hand to his chin, which is what he usually did when deep in thought "They say Cornwall is known for its mystery, mermaids and ghosts. It was one of ze reasons I decided to come here."

Alfred's eyebrows rose "Really? So you think…you think it was real?"

"Per'aps." Francis smiled.

Alfred laughed "Now I know you're messing with me. It was just some dude in a costume."

"Per'aps." Francis repeated. "We will never know~" he winked and returned to putting away the shopping.

Alfred hugged him from behind deliberately soaking him "So what's for dinner gramps?"

"Gramps? I am not that old!" Francis laughed swatting at him "Go get dressed you nuisance~"

Alfred laughed again and ran off upstairs he got undressed and stared out to sea wondering if what he did see was real or not…he shook his head what was he thinking, of course mermaids weren't real! It was probably some student who had to wear the costume for something and he got frightened at being seen in it and dived underwater. After all there were rumours of undersea caverns and strange caves near where he lived so that's probably where the kid hid.

Later that night when Alfred was climbing into bed he saw lightning crack across the sky, thunder rolled out loud across the little house. He had never liked storms but he persevered and climbed into bed, he listened to the sound of the sea slamming into the rocks. As he snuggled down to fall asleep he heard a loud cry from outside, sitting bolt upright he looked outside. "Francis?" he called. He ran into Francis' room but he was still fast asleep, he was relieved it wasn't him that got hurt but there was someone out there! Injured and hurt.

He pulled on his coat and ran outside; he flinched and held him arm up in front of him to shield his face from the harsh wind and the sharp rain. He pushed on when he saw a figure lying on the beach. He knelt down next to it and squinted due to lack of glasses and stared at the person, it was the same boy as before. He had a deep wound on his arm and a bump on his head, the sea must have thrown him into the rocks. He placed one arm around his back and the other under the tail of the costume, he froze…he couldn't feel bones like legs under the costume and the scales felt like scales not material. He swallowed and shook his head now was not the time to wonder about the boy he had to help him! He carried him back to the house and called out again "Francis!"

Francis dashed out of bed and ran downstairs to the sound of his voice "Alfred? What happened?"

Alfred looked frightened "Francis! This is the guy I was telling you about what are we going to do?"

Francis' eyes widened as he looked down at the creature in his arms "Alfred…this…is this what I think it is?"

"No! It can't be!" Alfred looked scared, part of him didn't want to believe he found a mermaid and the other part wanted to believe it so much.

Francis nodded "I will run a bath at sea level temperature if it is real it must be in the water."

"But what about the sea salt?" Alfred asked.

"We'll deal with that in the morning first we must get its wounds cleaned up." Alfred nodded and followed Francis upstairs.

Francis ran the bath and Alfred placed the creature inside, Francis took out his first aid kit and tended to the wounds on the creatures arm and head. It whined softly at the pain before falling silent. Francis smiled "I think it's asleep."

Alfred nodded still scared. He grabbed his bedcovers "I'll…err…sleep with it tonight."

Francis smiled and ruffled his hair "You're a sweet child Alfred. Call me if you need me."

Alfred nodded "I will." He smiled back.

Francis left.

Alfred sighed and touched the creature's tail again curious he couldn't feel any leg bones at all. It felt soft flexible like a seal's tail, or like a dolphin's. He looked at the boy's hair and watched droplets of water run down his pale face, the boy looked very serene and beautiful. He wondered about him though, had he found a mermaid? And if so how was he going to keep him a secret?

**AN: I hope you like the story so far~**

**Thank you for reading**

**Arigatou**

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I understand there might have been a little confusion in the last chapter where I'm going with this but stick with me o3o hopefully this one will solve it.**

Chapter 2:

Alfred jerked awake hearing splashing coming from the bath, he sat up and looked over to see the boy hiding his face behind his tail fin, his large eyes were a beautiful emerald. "Hey you're awake." He grinned.

The boy lowered his tail not sensing any danger and looked at him puzzled. "▲ Δ?"

Alfred blinked "H-huh? What did you say?"

The boy shook his head and repeated "▲ Δ?"

Alfred sighed "Oh boy…you don't speak English do you…?"

The boy just returned to twirling his fins giving up on speaking to the stranger. He looked down and noticed the stranger had two weird things sticking out of his hips…where was his tail? He looked puzzled and reached out to touch his leg "‼" he squeaked in shock.

Alfred smiled "So you're a real mermaid?"

"▲ Δ?" the mermaid tilted his head again.

Alfred cupped his face smiling "You're so unusual it's cute."

The mermaid placed his hands over Alfred's puzzled by the tenderness, he smiled at Alfred and happily chattered in his own language telling him how grateful he was that he was helped.

"My name is Alfred." Alfred said gently pulling his hands away "What's yours?"

The mermaid sat there puzzled for a little while until he pointed at Alfred and said "Alfred?"

Alfred nodded "Yeah! My name is Alfred!"

The mermaid clapped in excitement happy to get something right, he pointed to himself "Arth Δ•❤"

"A-Arthint? Arthis? Ar…Ar…?" Alfred tried to pronounce his name, the mermaid giggled he sounded like a sea lion.

He shook his head and repeated it again.

Alfred laughed awkwardly "I'm just gonna call you Arthur 'kay?"

The mermaid nodded swishing his tail fins. He slightly understood the strange man's language now. But he didn't know if he could speak it yet. Francis walked in after knocking "Alfred mon chere?"

Alfred smiled at him "Hey. Look who's awake." He pointed to the bath.

Francis gasped and walked in "Mon chere how is he?" he knelt down next to the bath. The mermaid covered his face with his tail fin shyly.

Alfred smiled and reached out "Don't be scared. He helped you too."

Francis nodded "Please Belle."

"Arthur." The mermaid whispered repeating his new name "Name Arthur."

"Arthur? How unusual." Francis smiled softly.

Alfred blushed "H-he has a more complicated name…he doesn't speak our language…"

"But-"

"Yeah I know…I guess he's grasping it quickly but he still speaks his own." Alfred answered his questioning face.

Francis smiled at Arthur "Can I hear your language?"

Arthur nodded and started to talk all about the ocean and his friends. " ▲ ‼Δ•❤ ▲ Δ !"

Francis looked puzzled "What a curious language." He smiled thoughtfully. He wondered what the language would be called. Mermish maybe?

Alfred smiled "It's pretty huh?"

Francis smiled "Oui I am not denying that." He gently touched the mermaid's hand. Arthur gasped and watched him with shy eyes.

Alfred grinned and touched his cheek again "We will look after you."

Francis nodded "I will go get you some salt water so that you feel at home."

Alfred nodded smiling "Yeah I bet he will love that!"

Arthur watched the older man stand up and leave, he was curious the man seemed very familiar he remembered seeing him a lot on the beach doing something with a piece of driftwood standing up and a piece of white skin stretched over it. He looked up at Alfred and tried to ask what the strange thing was that the man did on the beach but Alfred just gave him an odd look.

"Do you want to know his name? Is that it?" Alfred smiled "His name is Francis. Can you say it?"

"Fran…cis…" Arthur mimicked "Francis!"

"Yeah that's it!" Alfred cheered "Francis!"

Arthur laughed happily and splashed his tail down in the bath water soaking Alfred's face and shoulders. Alfred laughed and held his hands out in front of him "Hey hey watch it!"

Arthur took his hand and placed his own outstretched against his "Alfred…" he whispered.

Alfred's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the beautiful emeralds, Arthur's eyes flickered up from their joined hands to meet his own ocean blue eyes. Arthur felt his eyes sting with tears, he missed the ocean and the boy's eyes just reminded him of home. Alfred reached out slowly and brushed his finger lightly against his cheek "Hey…don't look so sad. Once you're better you can go home." He didn't know how…but it felt like he knew what the mermaid was missing.

Arthur nodded and was just about to say something when Francis walked in, Alfred pulled away from Arthur almost like his skin was burnt. Francis smiled at them "I brought some seawater for you Arthur."

Arthur cheered at the familiar smell of the ocean water. Francis laughed and held the bucket out; Arthur dipped his fingers into the salty water and looked happier than the two had seen him that morning. Francis leaned around him to pull out the plug, Arthur gasped and moved out the way startled at the way the water sucked as it went down. He looked at Alfred in shock. Alfred grinned "It's okay he's going to fill up the bath with salt water."

Francis nodded "Oui you will love it."

"Oui…" Arthur repeated "Oui!"

Francis looked at him in shock "Is he French?"

Alfred laughed "No I don't think so I think he just repeats us to try and grasp our language. Well if you call mine and yours the same." He grinned mischievously.

"Oh you cheeky boy!" Francis laughed swatting at him.

Alfred laughed and dodged out the way. Arthur watched them curiously he wondered if the older man was the younger's boy's father. He gasped as the salt water was poured in, he touched it pouting it wasn't deep enough…it was merely a puddle. Francis smiled "Don't look so annoyed I have more. Alfred come help me, put those young legs of yours to use."

"Sure I mean you ARE old!" Alfred ran off laughing before Francis could retaliate.

Arthur giggled to himself he liked this family! The boy was very kind and he seemed like he had a good sense of humour. The older man was very kind too and he had a soothing voice. He felt his stomach growl and whined he wondered what human food would taste like…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Francis walked back into the bathroom "Do you want to come downstairs with us?" he felt guilty about leaving the poor creature upstairs alone in the bathtub.

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully and nodded "Oui!"

Francis laughed and called Alfred up. "Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred called back.

"Can you come up here for a few minutes?" Francis smiled at the mermaid who smiled back.

Alfred ran upstairs and nodded "Yo I'm here what's up?"

"The sky." Francis grinned "Can you take Alfred downstairs put him in the tub in the kitchen with us while we eat our dinner."

"You're lucky I'm so strong." Alfred grinned picking up the mermaid who gasped in shock. Alfred smiled tenderly at him "Don't be scared." He walked downstairs and placed the mermaid into an old tin bathtub in the kitchen "Man why do you have such an old tub Francis?" he asked.

Francis smiled "I only kept this one because it is an antique you know me Alfred I am a collector."

"A weirdo more like." Alfred said rolling his eyes making Arthur giggle behind his fins.

Francis flicked his ear "Cheeky."

Alfred whined and rubbed his ear "That's mean. So what does Arthur eat?" he asked.

Francis looked at the mermaid curiously "What do you eat?"

Arthur sat back trying to think how to say it in human language giving up he decided to say his wishes. "What Human eat." He answered.

Alfred crouched down in front of him "What humans eat? You eat our food?"

Arthur gasped "Food! What human food!" he said more excitedly.

Francis smiled "Ah you WANT human food. To try it oui?"

"Oui!" Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Say yes." Alfred said slowly.

Francis laughed "Oh leave him be if he wants to learn French let him."

"But English is complicated enough without teaching him French too!" Alfred protested.

Francis rolled his eyes "Mon dieu. Sit down you pest."

Alfred smiled and sat down he watched Arthur splash his fins and gaze at Francis as he cooked the food. "Here you are mon cherie."

Alfred grinned "Eat he cooks really well!"

Arthur took the tray puzzled he licked the fork he was given and frowned at the taste "?"

Alfred laughed and sat down on the floor again with his own tray of food; he placed it on a stool near Arthur and gently guided his fingers around the fork "Watch." He said softly as he took his own fork. He speared some fish and ate it off the fork. Arthur looked puzzled and stared at his own fork; he slowly moved it to the piece of fish and speared the whole lot. He moved it up to his mouth holding the fork in his fist like a child and nibbled the end. His eyes shined and he excitedly spoke in his own language.

"Good?" Francis smiled.

"Good! Good!" Arthur chirruped before eating the food.

Alfred laughed "He's pretty cute huh?"

"Pretty cute!" Arthur mimicked before eating again.

Francis smiled "We know he can speak our language but he has no idea what the words mean."

Alfred nodded "Don't sweat it bro I'll teach him. How hard can it be?"

Francis looked thoughtful "Well considering we don't know his language much else speak it, it will be very hard."

Arthur watched them food around his mouth; he wondered what they were talking about? Was it him? If so what were they saying? Nice things he hoped…he didn't want to be a burden...

Alfred smiled and sat down in front of him again "Hey I'm going to teach you our language is that okay?"

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds before nodding "Yes."

Alfred cheered "He learnt yes!"

Francis laughed "Well done Alfred."

Alfred laughed happily "Do you think I could teach him more?"

Francis smiled sitting down with his own dinner "I don't see why not. Now eat it's getting cold."

Alfred nodded and started eating; Arthur watched and copied him as he too ate.

Francis smiled and watched Alfred teaching Arthur he couldn't help but feel amused at how well the two were getting along despite being of different species…and the mermaid was very beautiful he hoped he could paint him one day.

Arthur giggled and splashed his fins lightly as Alfred taught him how to use the knife and fork to cut up his food. Arthur watched and tried hard but the strange tools kept slipping out of his hands.

Alfred took his hands again and showed him how to hold them correctly. "There." He said smiling.

Arthur looked at them and smiled "▲ ‼Δ!"

Alfred grinned "I'm just going to guess that was thank you."

Arthur looked at him curiously "Th…ank…you?"

Alfred looked at him puzzled "Thank you. It's like…showing gratitude to the people who helped you."

"Help…me…?" Arthur sat back processing the words he gasped "Thank you! Thank you help me!"

Alfred looked at Francis who smiled "Are you trying to thank us for helping you?"

Arthur nodded "Yes! Thank you help me."

Alfred laughed "Okay it's thank you FOR helping me."

Arthur watched him curiously and repeated the phrase. "There we go." Francis smiled "Now we're getting it."

"Oui?" Arthur asked.

"No we're. Like we are getting it, meaning you're understanding." Alfred pointed to Arthur and made motions to help him understand.

"Me understanding we are?" Arthur tilted his head "Oui?"

"No." Alfred laughed "Man this is gonna be a long day."

Arthur smiled "Me understanding. Long day."

Arthur looked at him "Wait you know the phrase long day?"

Arthur nodded again "Me understanding. Long day meaning…" he looked around and pointed at the sun in the sky and patted the water in the bath.

France sat there thinking poetically "Long day. Means when the sun in the sky shines on the ocean's surface for a long time correct?"

Arthur nodded "Sun long. Home."

Alfred smiled "Hey we're starting to talk! So what is your home like?"

Arthur looked at him and tried to process it "Home…is…good."

Alfred took his hand "Do you miss it?"

"Miss?" Arthur blinked.

Alfred nodded "Yeah do you wanna go back?"

"Back…home?" Arthur looked at him he did miss home but he wanted to get to know these fascinating creatures his mother always said were dangerous. "Me understanding home is Alfred and Francis."

Alfred looked at Francis "I-is he saying what I think he is?"

Francis smiled "If I'm correct I think he's saying he wants to stay with us."

**Please Review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

A few months had passed and Arthur was steadily learning English he didn't speak in such a broken language as he did before. Arthur watched Alfred walk outside then come back in with his arms full "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Alfred looked over "Hm? Oh I'm just helping Francis to set up his painting supplies on the beach."

"Painting? Is that the weird thing he does on a stretched skin on driftwood?" Arthur asked curious.

"Eh? You mean a canvas?" Alfred held it out.

Arthur touched it and gasped "Oh! It isn't skin! I am glad."

Alfred laughed "So you wanna come down to the beach with us?"

Arthur looked at his fins "Y-you mean…in the ocean?"

"Yeah." Alfred smiled "You're not gonna swim away are ya?" he grinned.

Arthur shook his head "Of course not! You two mean so much to me."

Alfred grinned "I'll be back to get you." He walked off with the canvas.

Francis walked in the room "I can pick you up too." He smiled and scooped up the beautiful mermaid.

Arthur wrapped his arms around him "Are you sure I am not…heavy?"

Francis smiled "I promise you. You are not." He walked down to the beach with the mermaid.

Alfred pouted "I was going to carry him!"

Francis grinned "You were too slow." He gently placed the creature into the ocean. "There we go nice and comfortable."

Arthur smiled and dived under water, he felt so relaxed in his element. He leaped out of the water droplets running down his face. "I feel so happy."

Francis watched him smiling, he overcame with a desire to paint the beautiful mermaid, he felt his heart beat faster as he watched the sun shimmer off the water glittering on the mermaid's skin and scales. His hand hovered over the paintbrush, he didn't realise he was staring until he was nudged by Alfred.

"Hey." Alfred grinned "What are you staring at?"

Francis blushed a little "N-nothing go back to helping me set up." He grabbed the brush and started to set up the paints. "Honestly." He tutted.

Alfred laughed "Do you have a crush on Arthur?"

Francis shook his head "Now you're being foolish."

Alfred smiled and sat down on a large flat rock and watched Arthur swim gracefully. He pulled off his t-shirt and dived in. He was always a strong swimmer he swam up to Arthur and poked him making him gasp in shock. Arthur giggled and swam off hiding behind a large rock. Alfred swam to the surface and gulped in air before diving back under and swimming after him.

Arthur yelped as Alfred grabbed his hips, he wriggled free and swam off into an underwater cave. Alfred swam again to the surface and breathed in more air, so there was an underwater cave after all! He called out to Francis "Hey I'm going in the cave."

"Be careful it could go on for miles without any surface for you to breathe." Francis warned.

Alfred nodded "I know!" he dived under again and swam in the cave wondering where Arthur had gone.

He swam on curiously looking around he couldn't see any light at all he swam a little more seeing fish swim past, he saw a flash of green which looked like Arthur's tail fin colour. He followed the green to an entrance in the cave. He swam to the surface and breathed in air panting heavily, he called Arthur's name. "Arthur! Where are you?!"

"Alfred look." Arthur grabbed his hands and swam towards a ledge. "Here we are." He whispered "Look."

Alfred looked around and gasped, the place was beautiful. The cave walls shimmered with an emerald sheen and precious gems stuck out of the walls from years of high tides washing down the rock and revealing the beauty underneath. He touched one and smiled "This place is so beautiful."

"It's where I was born." Arthur smiled "My fins and eyes are this colour due to me being born here. Many of my kind are blue eyes and pink fins because they are born in coral beds under the sea. We take on the colours we are born in."

"Makes sense." Alfred nodded "You have to blend in to hide from predators right?"

"Right." Arthur smiled "My name means "Precious green ore"." He said.

Alfred looked at him "What about your hair?"

Arthur smiled "See that hole in the cavern?"

Alfred looked up and indeed he could see a hole, right where the sun shone through.

"The sun shone on my hair and granted me this colour." Arthur smiled "Because of my hair colour and my fin colour my people sent me out to search for predators and humans then I come back and tell them. Usually we sense them and lie down in our coral beds, but I can't do that because I don't blend in with coral. So I have to be the swimmer."

Alfred frowned "But isn't that risky for you?"

"It is." Arthur sighed "And I don't like that job anymore…that's the reason I got washed up on shore…and besides I find humans fascinating."

Alfred smiled "You're lucky it was me and Francis you came across…you could be in a zoo right now. Or a museum or a circus if it was anyone else."

Arthur gasped "Humans are that cruel?! To put my people up on display!"

"Yeah…" Alfred sighed "You see mermaids have fascinated us for many years and if anyone found out that they were real and worse YOU were a real one then you could get badly hurt."

Arthur shook his head "Th-then what should I do?"

Alfred cupped his face "It hurts me to say this…but I think you should go back home…"

Arthur felt tears well up "I-I…I can't go home." He whispered.

Alfred looked at him puzzled "Why?"

Arthur started to cry "If I return home…then I am forced to unite with someone."

"Unite…?" Alfred blinked "You mean like a marriage? But isn't that a good thing?! You can be with some busty merchick!"

"Busty? Merchick?" Arthur blinked "All our species have this body shape." He pointed to himself "We breed with each other in one way only. We use this" he placed his hand on his rear "to accept another mermaid's mating organ."

Alfred blinked "Whoa wait?! You're all male?! And you breed by having gay sex?!"

"Male? Gay sex? What are these strange words?" Arthur blinked.

Alfred's eye twitched "I have to show you some movies later."

Arthur looked puzzled "Oh?"

**AN: Thank you for reading~ The next chapter will be Alfred showing Arthur porn and The Little Mermaid movies. Also he will watch Francis paint and be amazed at the beauty of his work.**

**Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Francis hummed as he painted he smiled as he watched Arthur splash his fins happily chatting to Alfred, it was the perfect picture. He smiled as he added the last finishing touches to the painting he was so close to finishing it.

Alfred smiled "So tell me a little bit more about the mermaid body."

Arthur smiled "Well our mating organ is here." He touched his front "It is in a sheath."

Alfred blinked "Really?"

"Isn't yours?" Arthur asked tilting his head.

"Err…well…" Alfred laughed nervously "Well not really." He looked over at Francis "You see we have ours…" he leaned close "Ours is kinda…outside our body."

Arthur gasped "I want to see! Where is it?" he grabbed his hips. "Show me!"

Francis looked around his canvas hearing Alfred yelp "What are you two doing?"

Arthur looked up "I want to see Alfred's mating organ!"

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Francis laughed.

Alfred laughed nervously and tried to wriggle free "N-no! He's not going to see it!"

Arthur pouted "But I wanted to!"

Francis laughed softly "You two are so cute~" he turned his easel around "Anyway changing the subject hurriedly~ look at this painting."

Arthur let go of Alfred's hips and looked up at the painting "It's so beautiful." He whispered. It was a painting of Arthur swimming in the ocean the sun caught on his hair and the drops of water gliding off his skin it looked so lifelike. Arthur reached out and gently touched it "I love it."

Francis smiled "I am glad."

Alfred smiled softly.

**XxX**

Alfred watched Arthur curiously as he stared at The Little Mermaid he smiled and swished his fins in time with Ariel. Alfred found it very cute. He grinned "So do your kind have that figure? Like girls?"

Arthur shook his head "Not at all. And definitely not like her father. He wouldn't blend into the coral at all well he is too broad. And we definitely don't have that bright hair we would stick out."

Alfred smiled "Your hair is bright."

Arthur blushed "I-I can look like the sun glittering through the water with my hair and fin colour."

Alfred nodded thinking "True."

Arthur smiled at him and looked back at the film "How did they get the images in that small box? I thought you said humans never saw us."

Alfred smiled "It's all fake. It's like what Francis does with his paints."

"Oh." Arthur nodded slightly understanding. He listened intently as the iconic Part of your World song played. He looked down at his own tail fin and swished it slowly he frowned and listened his face contorting into pain.

Francis watched him and nudged Alfred. Alfred looked away from the telly to look at Francis "What?"

"Look at Arthur." He whispered.

Alfred did so and saw Arthur watch Ariel his eyes misting over he whispered the last lines "Out of the sea. Wish I could be…part of that world."

Alfred smiled softly and leaned over "Hey." He whispered "You okay?" he cupped Arthur's cheek.

Arthur looked at him and smiled "Yes."

Alfred smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb "You seemed lost in the movie for a second."

"I am." Arthur smiled closing his eyes "I like it."

Francis smiled softly and stood up "You two children continue with the movie I will go make your dinner."

"Children? How cruel." Alfred grinned.

Francis laughed and left.

Arthur watched the movie again his eyes fixated on Ariel and her voice singing about being in turmoil similar to his own. He looked at Alfred through the part where she cupped Prince Eric's face while singing. He looked at his own hand and reached out very slowly to touch Alfred's cheek. Alfred looked over at him curiously "Hm?"

"Alfred." He murmured.

Alfred smiled "Hey do you kiss?"

"Kiss?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"Yeah!" he pointed him to the screen, the movie was ending now and Ariel kissed Prince Eric.

Arthur placed his fingers over his own lips "No. We don't do that. We just mate when we need to."

Alfred cupped his face "Then let me show you how we show love."

Francis walked in and froze seeing Arthur and Alfred lean in close, he smiled and walked back out as their lips touched.

Alfred felt electricity shoot through his skin at their contact; Arthur closed his eyes and liked the kiss. He blushed as Alfred's tongue parted his lips, he squeaked as Alfred's tongue touched his. Alfred pulled him close and kissed him deeper he made a small moan and Arthur whimpered in the kiss. He very slowly pulled away "A-Alfred…?" he whispered.

Alfred blushed "S-sorry." He mumbled "I got a bit carried away."

Arthur smiled and looked down at his tail fin nervously "I-it's okay. I liked it."

Alfred grinned "Yeah?"

Arthur nodded "Yes."

Francis walked in again "Are you two lovebirds done?" he smiled.

Alfred blushed "F-Francis!"

Francis laughed and patted him on the head "You're so cute."

Alfred pouted "W-we didn't do anything!"

Francis smiled "I saw you two kissing. Naughty children."

Arthur giggled and reached out "Francis! Can I kiss you?"

Francis blushed a tiny bit "Oh?" he looked at Alfred "Well I'm not so sure mon cherie."

"H-hey if he wants you to then do it. I-I don't own him." Alfred mumbled looking away.

Francis smiled and nodded he cupped Arthur's cheeks "Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded "Please?"

Francis gently placed his lips to his, his cheeks flushed as he kissed him a little harder. Arthur kissed back he didn't feel the same tinglyness as he did with Alfred but he still enjoyed it very much. Francis broke the kiss gently and smiled "Mon cherie." He murmured.

Arthur smiled softly "That was nice~"

Alfred blushed and played with his shirt why was he being so possessive over the mermaid? Like he said he didn't own him! He didn't understand his own feelings, was he in…lo-no! That would be stupid! They were both males for god's sake! Even if Arthur WAS a different species he said they were all males so that would be just…well no way in hell was Alfred gay. He chewed on his lip nervously; he wasn't gay…was he?

**XxX**

Alfred blushed as he loaded up his laptop "Okay you said you wanted to err…see what a man looked like right?"

Arthur swished his tail fins idly as he leaned over the baths edge "Yes I wish to see how you humans differ from us?"

Alfred shyly put in the words in the search bar and muted the laptop he turned the screen to face him as he pressed play on the video "Th-that is a woman of our species and th-that is a man…"

Arthur tilted his head "Why does she have those large things on her chest? They can't make her very fast for swimming."

"Well women have them…f-for you know breastfeeding babies and well…erm they look good to men." Alfred explained.

Arthur looked puzzled "You feed your younglings with those things? How odd…"

"Well how do you feed yours?! Considering you're all males!"

Arthur smiled at him "Our Younglings stay inside a protective egg and feed from the minerals inside there until they are old enough to break free and hunt for themselves."

Alfred blinked "Won't you lose a lot of kids?"

"Well considering we lay up to twenty eggs at a time we can spare a few. Besides it is survival of the fittest if the younglings don't survive the battle then they will just drag our colony down." Arthur shrugged.

"Wow…that's pretty harsh…" Alfred said.

Arthur nodded "It is life. I survived out of my twelve siblings. I was the only survivor."

Alfred scratched the back of his head nervously "Okay well…err anyway this is how we mate."

Arthur watched the video again "How strange." He murmured.

Alfred smiled watching his reactions. Arthur gasped "That looks painful!"

Alfred looked down he could've sworn he was looking at a vanilla type porn no bondage or anything, he looked over at the porn but he couldn't see anything too bad. "What do you mean?"

"He is…he's on the outside…does it hurt?" Arthur whispered.

"Yeah if you…you know catch them on something. We have to be careful sometimes." Alfred shrugged.

Arthur nodded and placed his hand on himself "I am glad mine are inside."

Alfred blinked "About that…how do you…you know mate?"

Arthur smiled "My organ comes out." He smiled softly "Maybe we will find out one day~"

Alfred nodded blushing "I'd err…weirdly enough like to find out." And strangely enough he did.

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Arthur looked nervous as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the house; Alfred looked at the mermaid "Don't you like storms?"

Arthur shook his head "Usually we lie low and we never see them that often being down in the sea. But now I can see them I am truly terrified…it was thanks to a storm that I ended up here…it makes the sea violent."

Francis sighed "I have to go pull a tarpaulin over the chickens." He walked outside.

"Be careful!" Alfred called out, the coop was near the cliff that his house overlooked and he was always nervous when he went out there.

Francis smiled "I will."

Alfred looked nervous still, he looked over at Arthur who smiled softly "He will be fine."

Suddenly a heavy gust of wind caught Francis' tarpaulin and yanked him off the cliff "Francis!" Alfred yelled running up to the window.

Arthur gasped "Only I can swim in this weather! Take me outside! I will help him."

Alfred spun around to face him "Are you crazy?!"

Arthur reached out "Please!"

Alfred chewed his lip "F-fine…"

Francis felt like his lungs were on fire as water filled them, he tried to battle the currents of the ocean but it was too strong he felt himself bang against something hard, his eyes were slipping closed until he saw something fill his vision a blurry image of a beautiful creature swimming his way, golden hair like a ray of sunlight, a tail of pure emerald. Francis reached out with heavy arms and the creature grabbed him "Hold on!" it said. Francis slipped out of consciousness.

He woke up again to see he was in a cave lit up with emeralds embedded in the walls "Wh-where…?" he coughed a little his chest felt like something had punched him hard. He saw Arthur's worried face fill his vision "Francis!" he cried out.

Francis smiled gently "Did you…?"

"I did." Arthur smiled leaning over him "You were almost killed, I stayed by your side until you woke up. I…I did that kissing thing and you coughed out water."

Francis cupped his face with leaden arms "Arthur…Merci." He whispered.

Arthur felt tears fill his eyes "Don't do that again! You and Alfred saved me, I can't have you dying on me!"

Francis smiled gently "Arthur…don't cry." He stroked the tears away with his thumbs "Please Mon chere, if you cry then that will upset me."

Arthur sniffed and looked away "I-I'm not crying…"

Francis smiled "It's okay to cry. Especially over someone you love."

Arthur looked at him and touched his cheek "I…I can cry over someone…I love?"

Francis nodded and sat upwards slowly his lips brushing Arthur's "But Arthur…do not love me. For Alfred." He murmured softly.

Arthur swallowed and closed his eyes "Francis…I…I don't know what I feel." He felt the older man's lips melt with his, his heart thudded softly as the French man's arms wound around him to hold his trembling body steady. He gasped as Francis slowly lowered him to the floor of the cave; Arthur entwined his tail around his legs his body heating up. He felt Francis' hands roam his body and his lips caressed his neck slowly in a teasing manner. Arthur let a small moan escape him but the image of Alfred's hurt expression made him freeze up. "F-Francis…A-Alfred." He whimpered.

Francis didn't move and went limp on top of him. Arthur blinked and pushed him onto his back carefully to see the French man was fast asleep, his blonde hair trailing across his pale face. Arthur swallowed he had to admit Francis was a very attractive man…he giggled softly to himself any human must be crazy to not want to keep onto the man. He touched the wet shirt stuck to the man's body and smiled remembering the movie Alfred showed him. "If you think I'm going to sing you have another thought coming." He muttered diving back into the water to soak his scales before they cracked.

**XxX**

Francis woke up to see Alfred's worried face "Francis!"

Francis smiled softly and reached out to place a shaking hand on his cheek "Bonjour."

Alfred nuzzled into his hand "Francis I was so worried about you! I had to drag you out of there."

Francis rubbed his thumb along his cheek wiping off falling tears "Come now mon chéri, don't cry.

Alfred sniffed "I-I thought you were going to die! I called the doctor out in case you had pneumonia or something. I hid Arthur away." He answered Francis' concerned look.

Arthur called out "He's awake?"

Alfred smiled and came back holding Arthur nestled in his arms; Francis struggled upwards and smiled "You two look so cute together."

Alfred blushed "D-don't be stupid…"

Arthur smiled softly "I would like Alfred to be my mate."

Alfred plopped him down "Whoa! I'm not gay!"

"Gay?" Arthur looked at Francis curious, curling his tail up in fear of upsetting the two.

Francis smiled "He means he isn't into males."

Arthur sighed "So if I was a…female of your species you would like me more? If I wore shells on my chest?"

Alfred laughed "There's more to it than just wearing shells on your chest! For starters girls can have babies."

"We can have babies! Why else would we mate?" Arthur protested "There isn't much point if there is no purpose to it."

"What about…er…enjoyment?" Alfred asked clearing his throat while blushing.

"Your species mate for enjoyment? How odd." Arthur blinked "I would like to try this mating for enjoyment thing~"

Alfred looked at Francis "Err…he can teach you."

Francis grinned "I think you two should be the ones." Yes he had fallen for the beautiful mermaid but he knew despite what Alfred had said he _was _in love with the mermaid. He had to be crazy not to be and because he cared so deeply for Alfred like a son he would back away to allow the two to be together. "Just allow him to experiment."

Alfred sighed "Fine…"

Arthur looked up at him his eyes wide "Yes? We can mate?"

"Experiment!" Alfred yelped "Just…just experiment!"

Francis hid a smug smile he knew what that would lead to.

**AN: Ah cute Tsundere Alfie~**

**Next chapter will be experimentation then smut so it might be longer. I hope.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please Review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Blow job and sex with a mermaid.**

Chapter 7:

Alfred watched Arthur play with his tail fins nervously "S-so…um…" he blushed and looked away.

Alfred smiled and knelt down next to him "Well it's a good job this bath is huge."

"H-huh?" Arthur blinked. He gasped as Alfred stood up and yanked off his t-shirt "Wh-what are you doing?" his eyes went wide as Alfred wriggled off his jeans and underwear.

"Well we have to experiment right. So I'm going to have to get in." Alfred shrugged getting into the bath tub with him.

Alfred climbed in and grinned at Arthur "So how do you get hard?"

Arthur looked at Alfred's limp member and touched it "I would like to see you first."

Alfred nodded and sat back "Okay go ahead."

Arthur splashed over to him and lay on his front, he curiously touched Alfred again and then stroked him he watched Alfred bite his lip. "Is it painful?"

"No…it's nice." He muttered feeling the blood fill him.

Arthur smiled and watched him rise in his hand "How curious." He murmured.

Alfred gasped as Arthur opened his mouth and took him in "W-wait!" Alfred cried out but a moan tore through his words as Arthur started to suckle on the head making him harder. "D-does your kind do this?" he gasped out.

Arthur let go, saliva running down his chin "No. Not at all, you looked so good I couldn't resist." He licked him again "And you taste so good! It's really delicious!" he went back to sucking him again and Alfred groaned at the sheer pleasure of the mermaid's tongue caressing his need.

He sank his fingers into Arthur's wet hair and pulled as Arthur started to suck him in deeper, Arthur let out a small gasp at the feel of the human tugging on his tresses. He thought to himself that Alfred must be feeling good so he kept it up taking the boy down his throat down to the hilt. Alfred let out a loud moan "I-I'm close." He muttered he was a virgin so it was expected of him not to last very long especially with his first blowjob.

Arthur pulled off him and cried out in shock as the white essence shot all over his face and hair, Alfred let go of him and slumped back panting heavily. Arthur dipped his fingers in the white stuff and licked it off "I-it tastes good." He looked up at Alfred happily "Now can we mate?"

Alfred panted softly his eyes "W-wait a little while…" he mumbled.

"But…" Arthur puffed out his cheeks cutely "I wanted to mate!"

Alfred nodded "I know just…let me catch my breath."

Arthur watched him and shyly took Alfred's hand and rubbed himself with it, Alfred lifted his head to look at the mermaid curiously "What are you doing?"

Arthur blushed "I-I'm helping myself c-come out."

Alfred gently pushed the mermaid onto his back and rubbed the front where he felt a small bump under the surprising soft scales "Is this it?" his answer was a tiny moan. Alfred kept it up until he saw the scales part and something wet and pink slip out between them "Whoa!"

Arthur blushed softly "I-is it…weird?"

Alfred shook his head "No I just didn't expect it." He reached out and touched the pink organ and Arthur let off a beautiful moan that seemed to fill the bathroom, Alfred felt the organ push through until it was fully out. Alfred smiled and started stroking him intrigued by the natural lubricant slicking it up. Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's shoulders and whimpered in pleasure he had never been touched this way before.

Alfred let go and smiled "So where do I…mate you again?"

Arthur patted his own rump, Alfred had to think for a minute of an easy position to get into when it hit him; he could have the mermaid sit on him while he took him from behind. "Hey I have an idea." He picked up Arthur who gasped in shock, he sat down and hugged the mermaid from behind as he placed him on his lap facing away from him "I could easily fuck you like this."

"You could what?" Arthur whimpered feeling Alfred's organ sticking in his back.

"Mate, sorry." Alfred corrected himself. His hand wandered down trying to locate where to do it when he felt his finger brush against a small hole in his rear "Hey I found it…right?" he asked unsure.

"Y-yes. You found it." Arthur whispered "Please…you can just push in we are accustomed to things going inside."

Alfred lined himself up unsure that he would fit into the small hole, he slowly pushed in fearing the scales around it was sure to cut his dick off. But as his member brushed them he was surprised by how soft they felt almost like skin. Could mermaids harden and soften their scales at will? He heard Arthur cry out as his member slowly made its way inside. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head "J-just…I-I never expected humans to be so…so big."

Alfred grinned and pushed all in; Arthur let out a loud scream and arched his back against him. His nails sank into Alfred's arms around him as he felt his body be invaded fully.

"S-sorry." Alfred apologised. He kissed his neck gently "I'm really sorry."

Arthur panted softly "I-it is okay."

Alfred nodded "Shall I move?"

Arthur released his arms and nodded "Please do." He watched blood drip from the small crescent moon shaped cuts from his nails on Alfred's arms.

Alfred started to move very slowly not wanting to hurt him again, he felt the mermaid tense slightly then relax obviously not used to the treatment. He knew Arthur was a virgin too and it made him happy. He held him closer ignoring the stinging pain on his arms when the saltwater splashed up into the nail marks.

Arthur started to moan as the feeling became very nice now, his moans provoked Alfred to go quicker which made him gasp and cry out. "I-it's good." He whimpered.

Alfred grinned proud of himself "Good I'm glad." He stroked Arthur's chest gently as he moved in the mermaid deeper and faster, he felt his member strike a small ball of nerves inside the mermaid who screamed again but this time in pleasure.

"P-please!" he cried out "A-again!"

Alfred nodded and kept it up, he loved his noises and knew that even though he was being a little childish before by refusing to admit he loved Arthur, he couldn't keep that up for too long anymore because yes. Yes he had fallen for the cute little mermaid and as their bodies became one in a mixture of interspecies love, he knew he would do anything for this beautiful and mysterious creature.

Arthur gave off a small scream as he came, jets of pearly liquid shot out into the water. Alfred gasped feeling the mermaid tense on him gloriously, it was too much for him and he too came filling the mermaid up to the brim. He slowly pulled out and laid back panting. Arthur turned around and snuggled into Alfred, his member was back in its sheath now. He looked up at Alfred and curled up on his chest "I…I have wanted to lie like this with you for ages."

Alfred smiled "Yeah, too bad we can't lie in my bed because I'm going to get a fucked up back in this tub."

Arthur looked at him and swallowed thickly "Alfred…I believe I have for you this feeling of one. I…I think it is what you humans call love. And I know how to make myself…like you."

Alfred looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

Arthur looked down "I-if we are out of the water for too long we go into a state of forced evolution, our scales crack off and we gain legs." He slapped his tail fin gently "Which means I will be human like you."

Alfred grinned "Really?! That's awesome! So if you go back in water will you become a mermaid again?"

"I-I think so." Arthur blushed softly "But that is if I am in the sea for a long time."

Alfred nodded "So you can be like me?"

Arthur nodded "It is what I want to do, to be with you forever."

Alfred cupped his face "I'm glad. I want you to be with me forever too."

Arthur smiled softly "I want to wear people clothes; I want to see the sights and drink that tea."

Alfred laughed "Now you're starting to sound like Ariel. Are you gonna sing?"

"No." Arthur pouted. "So let's lie in bed."

Alfred picked him up and walked into his room with him; he laid him on his bed and cuddled down next to him "So does it hurt? This…forced evolution."

"I have no idea I never did it before." Arthur answered him.

Alfred nodded "Weird…why would God make such beautiful creatures in the sea able to be human?"

"God?" Arthur blinked.

Alfred grinned "Oh you know…He is like…an all seeing spiritual dude who created everything."

Arthur nodded "Like our Mother Ocean."

Alfred shrugged "Sure. But I'm guessing God made her too."

Arthur shook his head "That is impossible Mother Ocean makes all the creatures."

"Okay maybe they're married. God makes the scenery and she makes the creatures." Alfred shrugged.

"Yes. I like that idea." Arthur smiled snuggling into him.

Alfred smiled and cuddled him back.

**AN: A little random piece of religion, I like to think America is religious but not overly religious like me. So kinda neutral o3o**

**Anyway thank you for reading.**

**Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Francis walked into the bedroom early that morning to see Alfred lying spread out in the middle of the bed snoring happily, Arthur was curled up on his chest his tail curled around his leg. Francis smiled and gently touched Arthur's shoulder; he was slightly worried in case he didn't survive being out of the water. Arthur's eyes flickered open "Fran…cis?" he mumbled.

Francis smiled "Had fun?"

Arthur nodded "I-I want to be with Alfred forever…I-I am sacrificing my tail."

Francis' eyebrows raised slightly "Oui?"

Arthur nodded "Yes."

Francis smiled "If that is what you wish my dear."

Arthur smiled "I love him."

Alfred snorted softly in his sleep and Francis looked over at him fondly "It is hard not to love the silly boy." He reached out and stroked Arthur's face gently "But it is even harder not to fall in love with you."

Arthur placed his hand over Francis' "Francis…I-I know you love me…I'm so sorry for breaking your heart like this." He looked into the French man's eyes that shined like the sky.

"Non, do not be sorry for me mon chéri." Francis murmured gently. "Oui I loved you but I love Alfred like a son and I only want him to be happy so if it means giving you up then I will do so."

Arthur smiled at him gently "I understand."

Francis nodded "Anyway breakfast is cooking so wake up the troublesome one." He shook his head "Seems your last night's mating wasn't enough." He pointed to the covers being tented by the young teen.

Arthur giggled "I know how to wake him up." He wriggled down while Francis laughed and left.

Alfred woke up to the feeling of something good "Hm…feels nice…" he mumbled. He reached down and touched silky strands. Alfred threw back the covers and blushed seeing Arthur look up his one eye closed from Alfred's hand on his head and his mouth taking in his member. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"'akin oo ee goo" he answered around him.

Alfred placed his hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face slowly before pulling it off. "Hey don't talk with your mouth full." He muttered.

Arthur popped off "Doesn't it feel good? Shall I stop?"

"No! It feels very good!" he stroked his hair "But you don't have to…" he mumbled looking away.

Arthur smiled at him "I don't mind~"

Alfred blushed slightly "Y-you sure?"

Arthur nodded and returned to taking him in his mouth.

**XxX**

Francis watched Arthur wince slightly as he gripped onto Alfred's arms; they were curled up on the sofa together watching the television. Francis frowned "Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur looked up and nodded slowly "Y-yes I am fine."

There was a small cracking and a scale fell off his tail, Francis gasped and knelt down in front of him "Arthur! We have to get you back into the water!"

Arthur shook his head "I can't! I vowed to be human again so Alfred will love me!"

Alfred frowned sadly "Arthur…I do love you."

Arthur looked up at him tears blooming in his eyes "Y-you mean it?"

"Yes of course." Alfred kissed him gently.

Francis smiled softly "So can we put you back in the tub?"

Arthur shook his head "Please don't! I want to be able to be human."

Francis sighed softly "Just don't sacrifice yourself for someone."

Arthur smiled gently "But if you love someone then that is all you can do."

Alfred swallowed thickly and grabbed his hands "Francis is right…don't sacrifice yourself just for me. If it hurts you then please go back into the tub."

Arthur smiled "I will be fine."

Alfred didn't believe him but he knew the mermaid was stubborn so no matter what he said he wouldn't listen to him. He looked at Francis who just shook his head as if to tell him to just let him do what he wished. "W-well if you're sure…" he mumbled.

"I am." Arthur smiled at him.

Alfred nodded "Yeah…I thought so."

Arthur snuggled into him wincing slightly as his scales cracked and fell off.

Alfred watched him concerned but he knew better than to try and push him. Once he had made a decision he kept to it he found that out with their mating. Francis smiled "You two are so cute~" he walked off to go cook them some dinner.

"W-we are?" Arthur asked blushing.

Alfred laughed "Probably. But he thinks everyone is cute."

Arthur giggled "How odd."

Alfred poked him "Hey remember when you used to speak Mermish can you teach me?"

Arthur smiled "It is a difficult language to grasp."

Alfred pouted "Aww…"

"I didn't say no." Arthur laughed "I was just warning you!"

Alfred grinned "Cool! Let's do it!"

Arthur nodded smiling "Now for my name. Do you remember how I said it?"

Alfred shook his head "Not in the slightest. There was a reason I called you Arthur instead."

Arthur nodded "My name is Arth which is said like "Arthiesiusintain."

Alfred stood there his mouth open "Arth-what?"

Arthur giggled again "Arth-ee-see-us-in-tain."

Alfred repeated it slowly and Arthur clapped "Yes!"

"Oh wow! I did it! Arthiesiusintain, huh? What an unusual name."

"It means Child of Shining Green." Arthur explained "Remember when I told you I was born in that cave? And why my tail and eyes were this colour?"

Alfred nodded "Yeah I remember."

Arthur smiled at him "Well that's where my name comes from."

Alfred smiled back "Cool. Now I know."

Francis called them in for dinner, Alfred picked up the mermaid and carried him to the kitchen "I cannot wait until I have my own legs and then you won't have to carry me all the while."

"Aww." Alfred pouted "But I enjoyed carrying you."

Arthur smiled shyly and pushed on his chest "I-idiot."

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A few days had passed and Arthur was in incredible pain due to his scales falling off but he refused to let anyone see that pain and he never once complained. He held onto his tail watching the scales drop off. He looked up to see Alfred come in the room "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I am fine. Don't worry about me." Arthur smiled waving his hand nonchalantly.

Alfred frowned "Are you sure you're okay?"

Arthur nodded again "I promise I am fine. The scales are all almost off."

Alfred nodded stroking the skin underneath the scales; Arthur hissed "S-sorry did that hurt?"

"N-no it's sensitive…" he mumbled.

Alfred nodded "Why do you want to be human?"

Arthur smiled at him "Because I want to be with you remember?"

Alfred nodded and kissed his hand "Well if you're sure…"

Arthur held his hand "Trust me I am." He cried out as the last of his scales cracked.

Alfred winced as a bright light emitted from him "Arthur?!"

Arthur gasped and looked at Alfred in shock once the light had faded "L-look." He whispered.

Alfred looked down to see he had legs and he looked human. He cupped Arthur's face "I had a feeling you'd become a girl or something but you're not…" he smiled "You're male."

"I-is that a bad thing?" Arthur murmured his eyes full of worry.

"No." Alfred kissed him gently.

Arthur entwined his arms around his neck happily; Alfred smiled and kept it up.

Francis knocked on the door "Are you two awake?"

Alfred broke free from the kiss gently "Y-yeah we're awake."

Francis walked in and looked shocked to see Arthur sitting up and with two legs "Oh Arthur mon cherie! Did it work?"

Arthur nodded "Yes. I have legs now. I am human! Maybe now Alfred will love me more."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head "I did love you Arthur…no I DO love you, you know that."

Arthur took his hand "But now I am like you."

Francis smiled "At least I have captured your mermaid beauty in my paintings."

"And I love them." Arthur smiled "They are very pretty."

Alfred nodded "Yeah. So come on Arthur! Let's test those legs out!"

Arthur nodded and swung them over the bed; he looked worried and pressed his feet to the carpet. He stood up and yelped and fell onto the floor "H-how do these things work?!"

Alfred laughed and helped him up. "You have to put all your weight onto your legs."

Arthur nodded and tried again, he wobbled slightly like an infant taking its first steps. "H-how am I doing?"

Francis took one of his hands and smiled "Me and Alfred will help you to walk."

Arthur nodded and very slowly put one foot in front of the other as Alfred took his other hand and walked on to guide him across the carpet. Arthur's legs shook slightly not used to the exercise. He cried out as he tripped over the doorframe. Alfred laughed "Okay that's when you have to lift your leg to step over things."

Francis smiled gently "Careful mon cherie."

Alfred grinned as Arthur blushed at the two "S-sorry I'm not used to these legs yet."

"Dude you'll be fine." Alfred said cheerfully "You're doing so well already!"

Arthur smiled and walked slowly "Thank you. I'm trying."

Francis shook his head "No really. You are doing much better than I thought you would."

Arthur looked happy but as he got to the stairs the two looked nervous, Alfred picked him up "Err…I'll carry you down here. It's too early to try you on these yet."

Arthur pouted "But I can do it! I have to learn some day."

Francis patted his hand "Non. Trust me it would be very dangerous if you fell down there."

Arthur sighed "Very well." He relaxed in Alfred's grip; he thought he might as well get comfortable because he knew the other two would never let him go down them yet.

Francis walked downstairs and waited for Alfred to continue to carry the new human boy down, he looked at him "So what are you two going to do?"

Alfred grinned "I'm going to take him around town!"

Arthur gasped "Oh! You'll show me what life is like here?"

"Of course." He grabbed a pair of his boxers, shorts and t-shirt and yanked them on the mermaid turned human "Wait you need shoes." He looked at Francis and wondered if he was more his size so he tried on a pair of Francis' sneakers on Arthur.

Arthur blinked "How strange." He started to pull on his clothes but his hands were slapped away.

Arthur pouted up at Alfred. "Leave." Alfred grinned feeling like he was talking to a dog who wanted to steal food.

He ran outside with him happily, Francis smiled fondly after them. It had been a long time since he saw Alfred smile like that again, he did have a girlfriend once but they didn't last and they broke up. After her, he started to fade away in front of Francis' eyes. He was worried about him but ever since he found Arthur he became alive again, it was like he lit up. He laughed gently, he could see why. He himself had fallen for the cute mermaid but because he loved to see the happiness on Alfred's face he gave him up.

Alfred pointed out buildings and explained happily to the curious looking boy; Arthur watched a woman in front of him wrap her arms around her boyfriend's arm and snuggl into him. Arthur shyly copied her and Alfred stopped talking to look down into two large emerald eyes staring up at him. Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek "You're really cute you know that?"

Arthur blushed "Alfred…can we try mating like your human?"

"Like my human…? Oh you mean like…sex?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded "Yes. Sex. Is it the same as ours I wonder?"

Alfred grinned "Pretty much but I'll still do it for you."

Arthur nodded "I-I will like that."

Alfred laughed and happily walked along the streets with him, Arthur was still slow but he was learning fast. He nuzzled his hair happy that he had seen Arthur, there had been another reason why he was on the beach that day…he was wondering if suicide by drowning would hurt. But when he saw the amazing creature it opened his eyes. He smiled and stopped, he cupped Arthur's face "You literally saved my life."

Arthur looked into his eyes "I am glad, I cannot imagine life without you."

**Next one last smut and it is the end~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


End file.
